The Black Mamba
The Mamba The Black Mamba is an American professional basketball player. The name Black Mamba comes from the Black Mamba snake that possesses amazing qualities such as having the ability to be quick, fierce, and strikes fast kind of like a silent assassin. He was drafted in the National Basketball Association with the first round 13th overall pick selected by the Charlotte Hornets in 1996. He is also known as The Mamba and is the greatest of all time. Born in 1978 August 23rd he went and played high school basketball in Pennsylvania at Lower Merion High School. From Lower Merion he went on and entered the NBA. Standing at 6 foot 6 inches tall and weighing in at 212 pounds, the young yet talented shooting guard took his talents to the Los Angeles Lakers home of the stars and champions. It was there in Los Angeles playing for the Los Angeles Lakers the Mamba had met and teamed up with the Big Diesel, which many considered to be Superman himself. The two instantly dominated the NBA and made history with one another. They both quickly became an unstoppable dynamic duo and created a dynasty by winning 3 NBA Championships in a row. The Mamba subsequently after the Big Diesel’s departure began to lead the NBA in two consecutive 82 game seasons following countless record setting performances as well. One of the most memorable moments personally for the Mamba as well as the entire sports world was when he scored his career-high 81 points in a single game against the Toronto Raptors. This signature moment by the Mamba was significant because it was the second most points scored in a single game in National Basketball Association history. Two years later in 2008 the Mamba had received the National Basketball Association’s regular season’s Most Valuable Player Award. That same exact year was when he led his team to the NBA Finals where they lost in 6 games to the Boston Celtics. However the next two following seasons the Mamba took his Laker team on to two National Basketball Association Championships taking the city of Los Angeles 3 more NBA Finals appearances also. With Finals Most Valuable Player award in both finals he became an instant National Basketball Association Hall of Famer. He has a resume of being a four time All-Star Most Valuable Player Award being tied for first with the most All Star MVP Awards in National Basketball Association History. He also has the 2008 and 2012 Summer Olympics gold medals when he was a member of the U.S. national team. Prior to being injured these past couple of years the Mamba was at the top of his game and at the height of his career. He is the greatest basketball player of all time and is currently chasing after his sixth championship ring. He plans to retire after this next upcoming season and spend the rest of his days with his beautiful wife and two gorgeous daughters. Ryan Goforth